


The other side of the coin.

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of the coin.

‘Should buy a hutch, put a blond in it,  
And call the living creature: “HUTCH”,  
Caress it, protect it. BUT I CAN’T’.

 

I’m the guardian angle they denial,  
please have some compassion. I’m scared.

I feel abandoned, lay flat on my back waiting,  
watch the ceiling, cold without you.  
Try to imagine, the rainbow,  
which should bring me a pot of gold.

But emptiness, or love isn’t there to purchase.  
noting out there than can buy  
Even when it would give me that,  
I’m still lonely, and empty. Still lost.  
No coin can obtain your safety and vicinity. 

Wish I would hear a sound of a key,  
Turned in the lock and you walk in softly.  
feel the weight on the bed, that you’re safe.

I baulk for what will come.  
But I’m at the other side of the coin.  
I’m the tail, you’re the head.

You were chosen, they put me on the sidelines.  
An assignment I couldn’t follow.  
And we’re both alone.

The goblet goes around for a cop..  
And even we have to drink it.  
Lost, tear apart from each other,  
Ordered to go a different way.  
I toss again, hear the key turn in the lock,  
And every gloomy consideration explode in bright light.  
My living human HUTCH.


End file.
